Exterme Home Make Over
by Llamachick
Summary: It's Yuki's Birthday and it's going along quite oddly. When he recives a chance to go to Hawaii and have Shigure's house redone what will he do? KTY Read and review.
1. The Letter

Extreme make-over

Llamachick & KissArmyGirl

Tohru woke up extra early for Yuki's birthday. She had to rush and get his breakfast so he wouldn't wake up and try to find out what she is doing. She made fried eggs and rice with a glass on orange juice on the side. She went out and got a few daisies and put them in a small vase on the tray. She quickly ran upstairs with the tray balanced in between her two hands. She taps on the door lightly and walks in after a moment. She walks right up to his bed and says "Happy Birthday" in a perky singsong voice. He starts, a little confused and then it all registers. He looks up at Tohru and the blanket slides away revealing a powerful naked chest and a pair of Swiss Cheese boxer's covering his lower body. She gasped and blushed a slight shade of crimson. Stuttering she explained why she had barged into his room so boldly.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I just wanted to g-g-give you breakfast in bed on your birthday. I d-d-d-didn't think that you wouldn't be wearing clothes!" She apologized slowly growing deeper shades of red as time wore on.

"It's alright Miss Honda. I'll just put a shirt on." He reached over and got a shirt off of the floor. While he was putting it on Shigure walked by and peeked in the open door. A small smile spread across his face as the scene unfolded before him.

"Ah! My young little flower cheating on me with my own family member. I'm so hurt." Shigure feigned heartbreak.

"_Shigure. What in the world are you talking about? Miss Honda came in to give me breakfast in bed and she found me with no shirt sleeping so I put one on to make her more comfortable."_ Yuki growled back at Shigure.

"My dear Gure-san. Were you going to leave me for a younger lover? No my heart is breaking as I speak." Ayame clutched his heart. "How could you do this to me?" Ayame weeps in his hands.

"Aya I would never leave you. Not for all the high school girls in Japan." He runs over dramatically and sweeps Ayame up into his arms and runs off into his study where odd sounds were emitting the second the door closed.

Grimacing Yuki looked over at a confused Tohru. He shook his head and asked if the breakfast was for him. She shook her head as if to clear it and set the tray down onto his lap. He looked over the delicious looking meal laid out before him. Smiling he happily dug into the grub. Unaware to Yuki and Tohru a small mass of fur with legs was creeping into the room. They were completely oblivious to the cat scenting it's prey Yuki continued his freshly cooked meal hungrily. Feeling a bit like a pig he picked up a piece of bacon and held it out to Tohru.

"Here Tohru. Share some of my Birthday breakfast with me." He told her smiling a "True Yuki Smile."

Suddenly out of nowhere a large mass of fur jumped onto him and bit his hand holding the crispy bacon. Yuki yelped and tried to shake the beast off. In his attempts to dislodge the cat, He yelped out in pain when the teeth clung on harder. Hearing the commotion Kyo came in and stood in the doorway with a smirk on his perfect features. He walks in gracefully and bends over Yuki's breakfast and steals some bacon.

"Happy Birthday Yuki." He says with a devilish grin on his face. "Miko, come here boy. That's enough playing." The cat disengages from Yuki's hand and trots over to the cat treat in Kyo's outstretched hand.

Glaring Yuki replies coolly. "What's the stupid cat doing here Kyo?"

"Why, my dear cousin Yuki, I try to give a birthday present and you call it stupid. Why I think you hurt my feeling. I feel a tear coming along." He sneered and Yuki with a triumphant grin. Yuki stared at the cat horrified.

"But having a cat will give Miss Honda more responsibilities." Yuki replied regaining some composure.

"That's why I gave it to you and NOT Tohru. It's YOUR responsibility now." He replied.

Hearing the commotion Ayame and Shigure came over to see what was unfolding. Ayame saw that it was present giving time so he quickly fetched a brightly colored bag and handed it to Yuki.

"Here my dear, sweet brother. I hope you like it. It was custom made. Special for dear Yuki." Ayame said proudly as Yuki hesitantly opened the bag. A dark shadow seemed to come over the room when he pulled out the many folds of cloth. He stood up and the beautiful garment dropped to the ground. "My dear brother is so over come with joy he seems to be unable to hold the precious item." Ayame gloated as he picked it up. Holding it out he showed everyone the remarkable...flower girl's dress. It was so full of lace and frills it seemed that was all that was holding it together.

"Ah...........I uh, well. It is-" Tohru begun.

"Oh my Aya. Is that what I think it is?" Shigure cried out in mock-shock.

" Yes, my love. We are going to get MARRIED!!!!!!! And my dear sweet brother will be the flower girl!" Aya shouted with pride.

"Well it will look good on his famine body." Kyo said lifting the dress from Ayame's hands and holding it against Yuki. "I think lavender really draws out his eyes." Kyo was taking in all this with a smile and glad heart.

Yuki unable to do anything from shock and disgust completely missed Kyo's compliment and went straight to blushing for the young girl Tohru was still in the room. He stood there in a state of shock when his brother just continued on and on.

"Oh my dear brother, you'll have invite all the children from the little school. Yes even the teachers may come. I'm sure they miss me and Gure-san.' He added dreamily. "Why. I could even get Ha'ri-san to wear a dress too?" He added thoughtfully. "Why I can see it already...My two beautiful flower girls." He only stopped when he turned to see a motionless body sprawled on the floor. "My brother's passed out from all of this excitement! We must provide CPR to make sure he is still breathing." He turned and looked at all the faces in the room. "I can't do it for that would be cheating in front of my fiancé. So I entrust Kyo to do the honors." If at all possible the shadow seemed to darken in the room.

"I am not giving that stupid rat a kiss. I could care-less if he stopped breathing and died."

"Alright, alright. I suppose that leaves Miss Princess Tohru." Ayame replied knowing Kyo's attraction to the brown-eyed girl.

"What are you talking about." Kyo said after trying to restrain himself from hitting Ayame. Knowing full well that Tohru would do just that if it meant helping someone. "Why we don't have to do that. There are many girls waiting outside for Yuki. They would ALL be willing to give the little price CPR."

At the sound of his fan club giving him CPR instead of the lovely Tohru he shot up claiming he was fine. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yuki-kun? May I give you my present now?" Tohru asked in a small voice.

He turned to her dreading the next present he was to receive. All the same he did not want to hurt her feelings so he agreed. "Why of course Miss Honda. I would be...delighted."

"Great. I'll go get it now." She ran from the room. She came back in carrying a small box. "Yuki-kun, I made this special for you!" She cried Running over to him.

He opened the small parcel to find a wonderfully made hemp bracelet with a rat charm. He smiled and asked her to help him put it on.

"Miss Honda, would you be so kind as to help me put it on?" Yuki held out his left wrist and the bracelet in the other. Then out of nowhere a flying fur ball flew out of nowhere and latched onto Yuki's arm. Wincing in pain he clutched it and threw it off. Kyo caught it gently and gave it another treat.

"Precious little devil, ain't he?" Kyo asked quietly.

Yuki grumbled and Ayame ran over to tie the bracelet to his tiny wrist.

"Oh my dear Yuki, you could wear this to my wedding as well!" Aya yelled joyfully.

"I am NOT going to YOUR wedding." Yuki stated plainly.

"Oh Yuki. You break my fragile heart with your cruel words."

"And?"

Aya goes off into hysterics and cuddles up to Tohru. "Princess! He's being so heartless to a dedicated older brother." He wailed clutching her arm.

Tohru gives him a hug not thinking and is left with a snake. Yelping in surprise when a long smooth body travels down her shirt and onto her back she freezes. Yuki glares over at them, but can't do anything without going into the shirt himself or ripping it off. So he stands there fuming next to a hurt Shigure.

"Aya, why are you leaving me?" Shigure questioned through false tears.

"Oh my dear Shigure, I am merely trying to find a way out of these accursed clothes. Although if she were to-"

"Don't even finish that thought." Yuki growled. He walked over and grabbed the protruding head of his brother. But coming out of the girl's shirt causes him to transform back into a human. So Yuki is left clutching a naked Ayame around the neck. Shrieking he drops his hold and backs off. Tohru who had quickly tried to turn was a deep red. With her back facing him she kicked his clothing over to him.

"Why as ever Tohru you always know what I need." Aya replied putting back on his clothes.

"Why Aya, my love, let me help you out there." Shigure said walking over to lend a hand.

"That's just sick!" Kyo screamed and stormed out of the room. When he got downstairs the doorbell rang. Grumbling he went over and answered it.

"KYO! Where's Yuki?" A over excited boy cried.

"Ah, Kyo. I'm glad it was you who answered the door. I did not want Yuki to see his cake just yet." Hatori said coming in with a cardboard box.

"You got him a cake. That's so nice! I bet Yuki will love it!" Tohru gushed at the surprised doctor.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure he will." He said with a rare smile. He walked into the kitchen and started setting up the candles. Haru came in after Ha'ri and just went straight up to Yuki's room. Tohru and Momiji followed.

"Yuki! Guess what I got you! Guess what I got you!"

"What'd you get me Momiji?" Yuki asked annoyed at the little jumping bean.

"I said you have to guess." Momiji said bouncing on the bed.

"A free pass to send someone to the Bermuda Triangle?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Nope." Momiji throws Yuki the package and jumps even harder on the bed. "Open it and see what it is!"

Opening the package he stared in disgust at the parcel in front of him. He pulled out a white T-shirt that said "I Love Rabbits," in big, bold, bright pink letters. He grimaced when Momiji tried to put it on him.

"Sorry Momiji, but I have to get ready for school." Yuki said lightly and gladly declining the rabbit's desperate pleas. "May I have my room back so I can change?" He added to the rest.

"Sure we'll leave. Don't want to see Yuki naked now would we?" Haru said sarcastically.

Everyone walked out of the room rather quickly and they all went down to the dining room and sat down with a wonderful looking cake sitting in the center. The candles were all lit and burning slowly. Hatori had already gotten out the plates and ice cream.

"Why is everyone sitting in the dark?" Yuki asked confused when he descended the staircase.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when Yuki flicked the lights. He saw everyone who had been in his room, plus more. Hatori, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, Shigure, and the ever beautiful Tohru sitting around the table smiling, with the exception of Kyo who was staring hungrily at the cake.

"Wow. A cake for breakfast. Thanks Hatori. I didn't know you could bake. Not only that, but it's full of sugar and you still gave it to me for breakfast." Yuki said sitting down.

"What me? No I just found this outside your door and decided to pick it up and bring it on in." Hatori replied. "I haven't gotten you a present yet."

Sighing Yuki cut the cake and dished out the ice cream. When he tried to give Tohru her plate he saw a oh So Familiar ball of fur called Miko, readying himself to pounce. So he gave the plate to Haru to pass to Tohru.

"Hey guys guess what? I have a secret." Haru announced.

"Oh, a secret! That's so cool! My mom said that secrets were always important. She said that that one secret would set you apart from the rest." Tohru exclaimed.

"Right, yeah whatever." Haru said kind of confused. "I bet you don't know what it is."

"I bet we don't want to know." Kyo said through a mouthful of cake. He swallowed and started on his ice cream.

Looking a smite hurt Haru bent down and ate his cake. They all ate in peace for a while until it was time to go to school. Everyone left together and Aya, Ha'ri and Gure-san were left alone in a house. On the way to school Yuki was stopped by his fan club. Sighing he listened to them singing Happy Birthday to him. When they were done one of them came up and offered him a present. He took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter from "Extreme Make-over." He opened it up and inside was the information about the present.

They were to leave the house for one week and when they came back their whole house would be redone. It was an all expense paid vacation for Hawaii. They were to only bring as many people that lived in the house. If other family members wanted to come then they were allowed, but they had to pay their own way. Smiling Yuki folded up the letter and thanked the girls.

"Thank you so much. This is truly going to be a fun vacation." He gave them another smile and hurried off the school. He walked around the rest of the girls and Tohru and Kyo followed.

"Yuki, what are we going to do? Are we actually going to go on this vacation?" Kyo asked hoping he would say no. "And what about Tohru? People are going to talk when they see her missing and coming back on the came day as us."

"True. I hadn't thought of that. Well I guess no one will really notice. Except maybe her friends and those girls." Yuki thought out loud.

"O-o-o-oh no. I-I-I don't have to go. It's your present and I don't want to cause much trouble. You don't have to bring me. I could stay with grandpa or something like that. I don't want to cause trouble for you guys." Tohru quickly explained.

Yuki turned back to her and smiled. "now you aren't getting out of this trip _that _easily." He said laughing a little.

"Yes, but what will I say. You know I'm no good at lying." Tohru exclaimed.

"Just say you're going on a family vacation." Kyo spoke out. They both looked at him shocked at the good idea. "I mean it's not like you would be lying."

"Oh Kyo! That's a great idea!" Tohru cried happily. She ran up as if to give him a hug, but then stopped and settled with a smile.

Kyo, wishing she could hug him, smiled back. "Piece of cake."

"Oh, I love cake! What kind?" Tohru asked.

"Leek cake. Let's get to school." Yuki replied smirking.

"Wipe that darn smirk off your face you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled outraged.

"Leeks?" Tohru replied confused. "That's...um...interesting."

Shaking his head slightly he grabbed her hand and walked to school. Kyo quickly grabbed the other hand and walked with them.

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket as far as you know. We do not want to be sued for taking her ideas. We are merely using her plot and characters. Thanks a lot for letting us!!!!!!!!!


	2. String Bikini

Chapter Two, String Bikini

Llamachick & KissArmyGirl

Disclaimer: We do not own FB and it's cool that we can use their characters, but we do not own them.

Oh yeah and KissArmyGirl, wrote most of this, but Llamachick gets some credit.

So everyone got right to school and sat there through class pawning over what to bring to Hawaii. Tohru couldn't decide between a two piece or a one piece bathing suit. Yuki was thinking of all the girls who he would have to thank for giving him the gift. Why him? Kyo was smirking of how he was going to beat Yuki at the best tan. Yuki burns like a lobster.

At the end of the day Tohru and Kyo went straight home while Yuki had to stay at school for a school council meeting. Then he had to thank all of the Fan club, for the gift. Kyo might have felt bad for him if it weren't for the fact that he was that god-forsaken rat.

"So Yuki, Kyo are you going to have some _love _in the sun on our little trip" Shigure asked that night at dinner.

Whack. Bam.

"Don't you mean _fun _in the sun?" Tohru asked confused.

Going a little red the two animals just stared at their dinner plates. Denying that they ever would have to acknowledge the dog. (Shigure is lying on the floor mortally wounded.) Tohru finishes her dinner pondering over what Shigure meant.

"Miss Honda, let me help you with those dishes." Yuki said standing up.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." She quickly protested.

"Right and I'll call everyone and tell them that we're going on a little vacation. I'm sure Hatori will be interested." Shigure said more to himself then anyone else.

"Why would you want to tell them. All they'll want to do is come." Kyo said annoyed.

"Well we can't just go gallivanting off without telling them." Shigure replied going towards the phone. "It would be...irresponsible." He said remembering a certain manuscript due in two days. And they were leaving tomorrow, for a week.

"Miss Honda, you have some bubbles in your hair." Yuki said glancing over at Tohru and smiling.

"Eh?" She said. She put her hand up in her hair and felt the soap seeping into her silky hair. Giggling she throws bubbles at him. "Now you have some in your hair too." She said grinning widely.

Yuki and Tohru grinned and began throwing them at each other. Suddenly they hear someone opening the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Huh?" A surprised Hatori said coming in. "What are you two do-" He was cut off as he stepped forward and slipped. He landed with a thud on his back.

"What's going on in HERE?" An over-excited Momiji yelled as he came running in. He landed right on top of a stunned Hatori. "Wow that was FUN! Can we do it again?"

"Do what again?" Haru asked walking in and sliding over on top of Momiji and Hatori. Surprised and dazed he just lies there crushing the two.

"OMG, this is all my fault isn't it? I'm the one to blame! May god strike me down, I-" Shigure then walks in and whacks him in the side making him collapse on the ever growing pile of bodies.

"My dear Gure-san, what are we doing in here?" Aya asked making a fabulous appearance out of nowhere. He walks in and tries to see what's happening and only falls on top of the pile, adding to the weight.

"What the hell are you guys all doing in here?" Kyo came inside with annoyance.

"Ah, now we can..." Shigure starts. He grabs both Kyo and Yuki and throws them on top before jumping on and shouting the last words. "DOG-PILE!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru, still holding a plate, runs over and slips on the soap as well. In a sudden moment a loud sonic BOOM, sounded through the house and the neighbor's houses too. She stood up to see the dog crushing the cat, crushing the rat, crushing snake, crushing the monkey, lying on top of the cow, crushing the rabbit and all the way at the bottom was the utterly motionless, unconscious and broken sea horse. Tohru climbing off them and just slips, but this time breaks the plate and cuts herself. Blood pours from the wound as the Juunishi climbed off of each other, those that were still moving.

"Oh my, are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Ritsu asked concerned.

"What o-o-o-oh n-no I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding! I have to do something! Let me help!" Ritsu cried scrambling over to her, still in his transformed state.

"No really it's just a scratch." She protested while he grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"You really are losing a lot of blood you know." Aya says coming over.

All the other animals followed and surrounded her. Telling her what she should do. Since the doctor was unconscious and lying in middle f the kitchen, they had no medical advice to help.

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

"EEK!"

Yep you guess, Tohru was now surrounded by eight, hot, naked men. She quickly clapped her eyes shut and tried not to look. They all became embarrassed and tried to find the right clothes. Here's what happened.

Yuki got Kyo's clothes

Kyo got Yuki's.

Ritsu got Hatori's.

Aya got Gure's.

Gure got Ritsu.

Hatori was lying naked in a corner unconscious.

Momiji got Haru's.

Haru got Aya's.

Hatori was lying naked in the corner unconscious.

Tohru, oblivious to Hatori's nakedness, looked up at the strangely dressed family members. She was still bleeding and so she walked over to the cupboard, that Hatori was lying under, to get some bandages. She walked over and saw him, naked, lying there. She squeaked and promptly fainted.

Groaning she woke up and stared into the concerned face of Hatori, the former-naked seahorse. Her eyes grow wide and panic sets in on her cherry red face.

"AHHHHHH! NO I didn't see anything! No I didn't! I just went over to get bandages then You were there and...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tohru babble was all he heard.

"What.............................."He started. His eyes grew wide too as he realized what she was talking about. "Ah..."he said uncomfortably. Blush growing on his pale cheeks.

"Ha'ri's got the hots! Ha'ri's got the hots!" Momiji came running in. "Is Tohru feeling better? Her head made a really loud thump when it hit the ground. And her hand was still bleeding. But Ha'ri fixed her up, right?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm feeling better. Thank you Momiji, for worrying about me." She said giving her quirky little bow. She walks towards the door. She stops for a moment and realizes it's her room she's walking out of. "I need to clean up the mess that I left in the kitchen"

"There's no need to do that" Hatori said gain some of his composure back. "We already did that"

"O-oh right. Well then I guess I should start packing." She said still standing in her doorway. Hatori nodded not knowing that he was in her room. "Um...Hatori...You're in my room." She said matter- of-factly.

"Oh, well then I'll just leave then." He said a little uncomfortable again. He got up and brushed past her and a bobbing Momiji. Momiji stayed behind to help her pack. Tohru hustled over to her dresser. She grabbed a few t-shirts and shorts and stuffed them in a bag that lay ready on the floor. Momiji pranced over to the dresser curiosity drawing him to the drawer that she was yet to open. He opened it slowly peering in. He reached in and pulled out a strange object that he had never seen before.

"Hey Tohru, what's this?" Momiji asked holding her bra up for inspection.

"Ahhhh, Momiji don't touch that!" Tohru cried snagging it away.

"What is it?" Momiji asked wondering why Tohru would not want him near it. Tohru blushed horribly.

"Um, ah, it's a thing that boys aren't allowed to see!"

"What is it that guys aren't allowed to see?" Kyo asked, coming in her room followed closely by Yuki and Haru. Yuki wondering what in the world Tohru was keeping from them.

"Ah, it's nothing. Really." Changing from pink to red to crimson all in the space of 2.345 seconds.

"You know you really shouldn't keep everything to yourself Tohru. It's unhealthy." Shigure said coming in with and overzealous Aya.

"Really guys, it's nothing. I just ah was ah packing and ah well........." She tried to explain.

"Why my dear princess is quite a woman. I know all women need privacy so...why don't we leave her alone to pack her things?" Aya said with a slightly amused look on he face.

Tohru was relieved as they all exited the room.

"I still wanna know what it is" Momiji whines. "You'll tell me right Tohru?"

"Oh but our dear princess is growing and there are things that older girls need in order to look presentable" Ayame exclaimed. " I know about this from first hand experience" everyone who was leaving quickly turned around with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Do I even want to know?" Kyo asked.

"Well being the wonderful close designer I am, I should know all about the properties of the female body." Ayame stepped forward with his chin in the air and hands on his hip very proud pose. Kyo stuck out his tongue and Yuki put his face in his hands.

"Aya you are truly a admirable person. You have explored the realms of which no other man has dared go before." Shigure cried.

"Oh Gure you're my strength and inspiration" Aya returned. Both did the thumbs up then yelled,

"Alright!" Everyone that was left, not including Tohru rolled there eyes and left.

She packed her things quickly then ran into the one problem she had been pondering all day: Two piece or one piece?

Pros of one piece:

No chance of exposure

Easy to swim in

Less skin available for sun burn (no skin cancer for this girl).

Pros for two piece:

Better tan

Gets more attention

Looks good while surfing (She is an excellent surfer surprisingly enough.)

What would a girl do at a time like this? Sleep on it. After she makes dinner.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT DINNER!" She cried running out of the room. She made it downstairs in record time. "I'm sooooooooo sorry! I forgot about...dinner..?" She finished in a question while staring at the take out containers and chopsticks.

"We ordered out because Hatori said you had a rather large lump on your head. So we figured we'd give you a break. Besides tomorrow we leave so why not start vacationing now? Eh, Eh?" Haru cut in saying.

"Oh, well thank you for thinking of me. But I feel fine now. How about some desert?" She asked happily.

"Okay. Why don't we have hamburgers? To get ready for America." Ritsu suggested.

"Um... Ritsu, hamburgers are a meal. Not a dessert." Shigure said sipping tea.

"Ah my beautiful Gure is so smart!" Aya cried happily giving him a hug.

"I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD BE SMARTER AND MORE UP TO SPEED ON THESE THINGS!" Ritsu screams.

Shigure reaches over and pokes him in the ribs. Does anime faint

"Well how about no dessert, but we can go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Hatori suggested.

"Okay." Everyone agreed and went upstairs.

Kyo and Ritsu shared a room. Yuki and Haru together. Gure and Aya shared the floor and Ha'ri got the bed. Tohru and Momiji shared the last room. It was a very peaceful night. Unless you were in Gure and Aya's room.

(I'm skipping over the morning and how breakfast went because there would have been a lot of violence and scarred bodies so let's just get to right before they leave. Si?)

"Alright does everyone have everything?" Hatori commanded.

"Yes."

"You forgot me." Came a cool voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see....................................... Bum bum bum...................... Akito! He wanted to come too.

"I didn't know you were c-c-c-coming." Yuki stammered with wide eyes.

Suddenly Tohru comes running into the room screaming.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH TO TAKE!!!!!!!!!! THE ONE-PIECE OR THE TWO-PIECE?!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!!!!!!!" She cried grabbing her hair.

"Oh my dear Tohru, I already got you a bathing suit." Gure happily said clapping his hands together.

_**"**What?"_ Yuki and Kyo growled at the same time.

"I already got my lovely little flower a wonderful bikini!" He cried happily pulling out a bag from his suitcase. "I was going to wait, but now seems like the perfect time." He reached into the bag and pulled out a string bikini.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement, embarrassment and well Tohru-ness. "Thank you so much! Now I won't have to decide." She reached out for the bathing suit and put it in her bag.

"I hope you really weren't expecting her to wear that." Came the mysterious voice of Hana. "I would have to put a stop to that."

"Hana... what are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"I heard you were going to Hawaii accompanied by only men. So I thought I should come. Uo was going to come, but she couldn't. So I came by myself." She explained.

"Really? You're coming? Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Tohru ran over and hugged Hana.

"Now shall we go?" Hana asked looking around.

Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I know I did!

-Llamachick & KissArmyGirl


End file.
